Yo te voy a amar
by Bloomphantom
Summary: Bloom, princesa de Domino, conoce al amor de su vida, Sky, con quien desea pasar el resto de su vida, pero la felicidad no durará demaciado... Songfic


**Yo te voy a Amar**** *Songfic***

**-Por que??... por que siempre me pasa esto a mi!!??? – pensaba una pelirroja, cual estaba en su habitación – Odio ser una princesa!! – mencionaba mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules**

**Una pelirroja de escasos 22 años, estaba en su cuarto, recostada en la cama, boca abajo, llorando y pensando en todo lo le había pasado**

…**Flash Back…**

**Era un día soleado, en Domino, los reyes de ese reino, estaban platicando con su hija, la princesa, de unos 20 años**

**-Hija, debes hacerlo – dice su madre**

**-No!!! Que no entienden??, no me casare con alguien que no amo! Ni siquiera lo conozco!**

**-Lo conocerás esta noche – dice su padre**

**-No!! Se que será uno de esos príncipes que solo le importa el dinero y nuestro reino!, por favor, de todos los que me han hecho conocer, son iguales!!**

**-Al menos les hubieras dado una oportunidad para conocerlos a fondo**

**-Madre, por favor**

**-Lo siento, pero yo no lo decido**

**-Por que me hacen esto!!??**

**-No nos gusta hacerte sufrir, pero debes de hacerlo**

**-No!!!! – se va del castillo**

**-Hija…**

**-Déjala – dice interrumpiendo su partida – necesita pensar las cosas, es lo mejor Miriam…**

**La princesa había salido del castillo y fue a un lugar donde solamente ella conocía…**

**-Mis padres son increíbles – dice corriendo con sus ojos cerrados, dejando caer unas lágrimas pero no se da cuenta y choca con alguien y hace que se caiga**

**-Lo lamento, se encuentra usted bien? – dice alzando su mano para ayudarla**

**-Yo… lo siento, fue mi culpa – dice tomando la mano de aquel joven**

**-No, fue mía, no me fije por donde iba**

**-Jeje… gracias**

**-Que hace una joven como usted por aquí??**

**-Yo… pues… es que, necesitaba aire libre**

**-Algo le ocurrió o me equivoco? – dice mientras con sus manos, limpia unas lagrimas de la pelirroja**

**-Yo… pues… es algo con mis padres… por algo que me obligan a hacer sin ninguna razón – dice molesta**

**-Lo entiendo perfectamente, así son los míos – dice mostrando una sonrisa**

**-Jeje… bueno, muchas gracias…**

**-Perdone, mi nombre es Sky**

**-Mi nombre es Bloom**

**-Un placer conocerla señorita Bloom – dice haciendo una reverencia**

**-El placer es mió**

**-A donde se dirige?**

**-Pues a un lugar que conozco… es un lago… me hace sentir mejor estando allí**

**-La puedo acompañar?**

**-Claro, como usted desee**

Cuando sientes tristeza  
Que no puedas calmar  
Cuando hay un vació  
Que no puedas llenar.

**Ambos llegaron al lago, era un lugar muy hermoso, a la vez romántico, Bloom se sienta bajo un árbol y Sky se sienta alado de ella**

**-Es muy hermoso este lugar… pero… usted más… - dice nervioso**

**-gra… gracias…**

**Esas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara levemente la pelirroja**

**-A veces me pregunto… por que los padres son tan difíciles??**

**-Jajaja igual me lo pregunto yo**

**-Jeje, pero no conoces a los míos**

**-No creo que sean peor que los míos**

**-Bueno… pero es que… ellos me hacen la vida difícil… no me entienden nunca – dice mientras una lagrima recorre su mejilla**

**-A eso le pasa a cualquiera… igual a mi… pero no debes de llorar por eso – dice mientras le limpiaba esa lagrima con su mano**

**-gracias…**

**Las horas pasaron, la pelirroja deseaba que ese momento nunca se acabara, parecía que había conocido a un amigo… apenas se conocían y se hicieron muy fieles, como si fueran amigos desde siempre…**

**-O no… ya es tarde**

**-Que pasa?**

**-Necesito irme… si no mis padres vendrán a buscarme**

**-Bueno… crees que nos veremos otro día??**

**-Claro… espero – se va**

…**Fin del Flash Back…**

Te abrazare  
Te haré olvidar  
Lo que te hizo sufrir  
No vas a caer  
Mientras que estés junto a mi

**-Desde ese momento, mi vida cambio… pero… aun me pregunto esto… por que siempre debe ser difícil la vida de una princesa!?? – dice mientras lloraba aun mas – ese día fue muy especial para mi… pero también muy impactante… quien creería lo que paso? – dice riendo levemente**

…**Flash Back…**

**-Buenas noches a todo****s, yo, como saben, soy Miriam, reina de Domino, estoy aquí para presentarles a mi hija, la futura reina…**

**Bloom estaba en el segundo piso, en su habitación, esperando a que la llamaran, tenia ganas de llorar ya que no deseaba eso, lo detestaba**

**-Princesa, acompáñeme – dice el mayordomo**

**La pelirroja sin decir nada, se levanta de su silla y se va**

**-Y eh aquí a mi orgullo, la princesa Bloom**

**-Que?? Podrá ser… - dice un joven rubio mientras veía que la princesa iba bajando de las escaleras**

**Bloom había terminado de bajar las escaleras, había una música muy lenta, y muchos se ofrecieron a bailar con ella, ella solamente los rechazo diciéndoles que se sentía un poco mal, así que todos dejaron de insistir, ella se dirigió a una silla que encontró vacía**

**-Hola Bloom**

**-Hola Stella**

**-Que te sucede??**

**-Nada, no pasa nada jeje**

**-Se que es difícil amiga, pero así es la vida**

**-Lo se – dice agachando su mirada**

**-Vamos, anímate**

**-Hola Layla**

**-Hola, oye, se que no te gusta esto… pero**

**-No se preocupen, entiendo… además, no creo cambiar de opinión con algún chico de esos**

**-Siempre hay una primera vez Bloom**

**-Stella, ya sabes que yo siempre les digo que no, esta ocasión no será la excepción, tenlo por seguro**

**-Queridos invitados, es tiempo de que mi hija Bloom, conozca a su futuro esposo**

**Bloom, con mala gana, se acerca y toma la mano de su padre Ortiel, quien la llevo al centro del castillo y la dejo, ella vio como se habrían las puertas de allí y un joven entraba**

**-S… Sky???**

**-Bloom??**

**-Tu…**** eres el príncipe de Erackion??**

**-Si… y por lo que veo, usted es la princesa de Domino**

**-A… eh… si**

**-Parece que cupido estuvo aquí – susurra la rubia**

**-Lo se Stella jeje – le susurra la morena**

**Una música comienza, muy romántica**

**-Me permite esta pieza? – dice haciendo una reverencia**

**-Por… supuesto…**

…**Fin del flash back…**

Si siento un frió tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo tu ilusión  
Hasta ya respirar  
Yo te voy a amar  
Yo te voy a amar

**-Todo fue maravilloso… pero esa maravilla no duro mucho… acepte en casarme con tigo… ya que sentía un fuerte sentimiento por ti…**

…**Flash Back…**

**En el lago, Bloom y Sky se encontraban sentados, platicando sobre lo sucedido**

**-Por que no me habías dicho que eras princesa de aquí??**

**-Por que… pensé que no era necesario**

**-Creíste que te trataría de diferente forma?**

**-Pues… si**

**-Sabes… eso mismo pensé si te decía que era el príncipe de Erackion**

**-A si?**

**-Si… pero ahora que lo veo… no hubiera sido tan mala idea**

**-Jeje, cierto… bueno, al menos ya sabemos la verdad de uno al otro – volta a verlo**

**-Si, tienes razón – dice volteando a verla… ve sus ojos, eran muy hermosos, mas con la luz de la luna, la noche era perfecta como para hacer de esa compañía algo especial…**

**-Sabes Bloom… desde que te conocí… supe que serias algo especial para mi…**

**-A si??... que cosa?**

**-Pues… eres muy buena persona, al igual muy buena amiga**

**-Pues… gracias, igual tu eres especial para mi – dice mientras se sonroja levemente**

**-Tan especial que me dejarías hacer esto?? – dice mientras toma con una las manos sus mejillas**

**Sky le había dado a Bloom un beso, ella quedo impactada por unos segundos pero luego correspondió el beso, rodeo el cuello de Sky con sus brazos y se quedaron así un largo tiempo… en esa noche maravillosa y especial…**

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

Yo siempre te he amado  
Y amor yo estaré  
Por siempre a tu lado  
Nunca me alejare

**-Por que yo?? – dice mientras se sienta en su silla del tocador, se observa en el espejo y ve una luz atrás de ella, voltea rápidamente y ni no había nada… después solamente agacha la mirada – siempre dicen que con las princesas hay finales felices… por que no sucede lo mismo con migo????? – Dice mientras llora mas, se escuchaban desde su ventana truenos y rayos - se aproxima la lluvia… tal como aquel día – menciona tristemente**

…**Flash Back…**

**1 año después, Bloom y Sky se habían casado, eran una pareja muy feliz, los padres de ambos, al igual que ellos, eran muy felices, todo había salido perfecto**

**En esa tarde, era un día lluvioso, Bloom y Sky se encontraban en el castillo, platicando felizmente, planeando en como formar su familia, los nombres de sus hijos, todo, pero su plática fue interrumpido al escuchar el timbre de la puerta**

**Bloom fue la primera en pararse, seguido por Sky, fueron juntos a abrir la puerta, era un mensajero**

**-Disculpa, usted es el príncipe Sky? – pregunta nervioso**

**-Así es, que desea?**

**-Tome – le da un sobre**

**Sky lo abre, saca una carta y lo lee, una vez hecho, con cara de tristeza voltea a ver a Bloom**

**-Que sucede?**

**-Debo de ir a una misión amor… mi planeta esta siendo atacado por demonios, no… no me puedo quedar…**

**-Que!!!???? No, Sky no vayas, te necesito… - dice mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos**

**-No llores… - le limpia las lagrimas con su mano y luego la abraza – te prometo… te prometo que regresare… todo saldrá bien**

**-Por favor… no rompas tu promesa**

**-No lo haré – al decir esto, le da un tierno, romántico pero corto beso a Bloom ya que debía ir lo más pronto posible**

**-Te amo**

**-Yo también… mi querida Bloom**

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

Prometo mi amor  
Te juro ante dios  
Nunca te voy a faltar

Tu corazón, no volverá a llorar

**-Por que… por que diablos me haces una promesa que nunca me cumpliste!!!!!!?? – dice llorando aun mas, golpeando al espejo que se encontraba frente a ella, y este se rompe, haciendo sangrar a Bloom, ella veía solamente como le escurría la sangre y ensuciaba su vestido, no le importaba, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera ese dolor**

…**Flash Back…**

**2 Meses pasaron, no había noticias de Sky, Bloom se sentía triste, sus padres por mas que la intentaron apoyar, fue en vano, necesitaba ver a su amor, para ser feliz de nuevo**

**Una mañana, Bloom despertó y vio a sus padres parados alado de su cuarto**

**-Hola…?**

**-Hola hija**

**-Sucede algo??**

**Miriam solo la vio con tristeza y le dio una carta, Bloom la leyó… al leerla, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos**

**-Que es esto madre??**

**-Lo siento mucho hija…**

**-Dime que es una broma, por favor**

**-Lo lamentamos Bloom… pero no lo es**

**-Que!!? Pero… pero… padre, esto no puede ser cierto… - dice llorando**

**-Se que es difícil hija… pero así es**

**-No… no puede ser… el me prometió estar de regreso aquí con migo… una promesa nunca se rompe!!!! – dice llorando aun mas**

**-Debes de ser fuerte cariño, entendemos tu sufrimiento, pero debes aceptarlo**

**-NO!!!! Esto no puede ser real!!! Seguro es un mal sueño, del que aun no despierto!!! – dice enojada, pero mas que enojada, destrozada**

…**Fin del flash back…**

Si siente un frió  
Tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo  
tu ilusión...oh  
hasta ya no respirar,  
Yo te voy a amar…  
Yo te voy a amar

**Bloom fue al baño, se enjuaga las manos pero ve que su profunda herida no dejaba de sangrar, aun así, no le importaba, tarde o temprano dejaría de sangrar, se puso una venda y regreso a su cama, debajo de ella, saco una cajita, la abre y ve unas fotos de ella con Sky**

**-Por que me dejaste sola??, por que no cumpliste tu promesa??, lo único que quiero… es tenerte aquí a mi lado, es lo que deseo… con todo mi corazón… sin ti, no se por que aun estoy en este mundo**

Sigo muriendo por ti  
Yo te quiero así,  
Sin tu amor  
En mi vida, mi vida  
No se como podré yo vivir

**-Que hago ahora sin ti??, si me escuchas… aunque se que no estas aquí… quiero decirte que te amo…**

Si siente un frió tu corazón (Si siente un frió tu corazón)  
(seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión) tu ilusión…

Hasta ya no respirar,  
Yo te voy a amar

**Bloom se acuesta, esperando que esa pesadilla terminara, pero pasando el tiempo, se queda profundamente dormida**

**Pasa las horas, hasta que Bloom despierta, pero ve que estaba en un lugar diferente, veía todo borroso, cuando logro ver bien, un rostro muy familiar la veía con tristeza en sus ojos pero una sonrisa mostrando con su boca**

**-Hola cariño**

**-Hola…**

**-aun… aun no es hora…**

**-que??…**

**-Debes de regresar…**

**-…no, yo me quedo con…**

**-hazlo… por mi…**

(Si siente un frió, no viviré)  
Intentare  
(Si de tanto, como te voy a querer)  
Hasta ya no respirar,  
Yo te voy a amar...

**Bloom cierra sus ojos… pasan unos segundos y los abre, ve que estaba en una habitación… personas estaban a su alrededor, observo que eran doctores**

**-Su alteza, su hija estará bien, todo el intento no fue en vano**

**Bloom, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue en soltar una lágrima, y solamente escucha una voz susurrándole**

**-Te amo…**

**Ella, voltea, pero no había nadie… solo dio una sonrisa muy leve**

**-Yo también… Sky…**

Hasta ya no respirar,  
Yo te voy a amar…  
Yo te voy a amar

Yeah…


End file.
